


Oh My God I Think I Like Worf

by LibraryOfNeith



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Casual Sex, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, ew gross feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryOfNeith/pseuds/LibraryOfNeith
Summary: You've been in a casual relationship with Worf for a while now but the longer you two go on doing, ummm... the ol' devil's tango, the less casual your feelings become.This work is based on a song from Crazy Ex Girlfriend called "Oh My God I Think I Like You". Great show, if you haven't watched it go do that. After you've read this of course.
Relationships: Worf (Star Trek)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Oh My God I Think I Like Worf

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovely Reader and welcome to my fanfiction, I hope you enjoy. Fair warning: this is a pretty smutty piece so if you're a foetus, or just bashful, don't read.

_You’ve been tearing me up for a week and a half, I don’t mean like in my heart._

Your body crashed against your bedroom wall and was quickly covered by Worf as his mouth devoured yours and his hands ripped down the back of your shirt.  
“Off” he growled tossing the remnants of it aside. You made a mental note to replicate yourself a new uniform, you were going to need it by the time you were through.

_I mean physically you’ve been tearing me up. It’s D-Day in my lady parts._

The rest of your clothes and his soon joined your ruined shirt on the floor. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he hoisted you up and soon his fingers were circling your clit and exploring your depths as his mouth nipped and sucked at your right breast, reducing your words to incoherent gasps and moans.

_But as I’m beggin for more, writhin around on the floor, I feel something deep inside I never felt before…_

The bed soon proved to be too far away so you wound up pinned to the floor with Worf driving himself deeper and deeper into you at a steeper and steeper angle. You soon felt that coil in your lower belly as it pulled tighter and tighter…

_Oh my god I think I like you. Oh my god I think I like you._

Your orgasm crashed through and you held onto Worf for dear life, biting down on his shoulder, the pain of which mixed with the insane pleasure of being buried in you caused him to roar out his release then collapse back on the floor in a messy, sweaty, sated heap. You still clung to him as you caught your breath, as though the sweat of both your bodies was fusing you together. As the post-coital drowsiness started to seep in you found yourself subconsciously stroking his hair. Worf gave a satisfied little hum, though whether he knew he let it out you couldn’t tell.

_It’s scary but you send me back on my heels, cause while I’m getting spanked, I can’t ignore the feels._

Neither of you had the energy to crawl into your bed, so you just slept on the floor – well, Worf slept. You instead found yourself observing him in his slumber. It had been different this time. All of the times recently had been a little different. Whenever he drove you against the wall, took you on the floor, flipped you over, or bent you over his lap, you could feel something other than carnal lust; and you could feel it even more potently now.

_But I say “no, no, no, this is just about sex” and “no, no, no, don’t be such a girl”._

You scrubbed shampoo into your scalp vigorously, as though you could scrub out the idea of anything happening romantically between you and Worf. When the connection between you had become apparent, he’d made one thing clear: the relationship could only be sexual. He was still messed up after everything that had happened with K’Ehyler; he still mourned her and wasn’t ready for another serious relationship. Even if he was, another thing he made clear was that he would only ever settle down with a Klingon woman. So, between you there would only be sex – no romance no commitment. When you’d talked about it then you were fine with it, but now… no. It’s still fine. You were fine.

_But then I feel the oxytocin creeping back to my brain, and all I can do is sing it again, oh my god I think I like you._

You watched him as he put on what clothes were still intact, trying to seem as casual as possible. You were still in a state of after-sex relaxation but your heart picked up when he leaned in close to you on his way out.

“I’ll see you on the bridge then Lieutenant.”

You were able to string enough thoughts together to answer: “guess you will.”

He gave a coy smile before exiting your quarters. “Guess you will”? Ugh. Why couldn’t you have thought of anything else to say?

_Why can’t I just focus on gettin a pounding all the bidness goin on in my thighs?_

Normally your trysts were reserved for the night-time in your quarters, but you’d bumped into him in the turbolift and since you had a break in your shift anyway, you thought: why not? It was almost as if he could read your mind because he’d looked at you and smiled. You raised an eyebrow at him.

“You wanna…”

_But as my body’s getting ruined, like, really trashed, I only wanna look in your eyes._

Your hands were braced against the wall of the turbolift while his were in your hair, keeping your head bent, and exposing your neck to his teeth while he rammed into you from behind. Although this position made things more physically tense, you couldn’t help but wish he’d turn you around so you could see his face as he reached his climax.

_But then I’m upside-down next to my kitchen sink, and suddenly it’s like oh my god I think I like you. Oh my god I think I like you._

It had been your turn to host poker night and you had pretty much cleaned Doctor Crusher out (she always raised her left eyebrow when she was bluffing). In order to reduce her debt, she’d volunteered to clean all the dishes you’d used that night. You and Worf exchanged a look and you could tell you were both thinking exactly the same thing: would the doctor be so keen to do the dishes if she knew what you’d been doing on the sink just one night ago?

_Are there condoms that can prevent these feelings? Is there spermicidal lubricant that can kill the fluttering in my heart?_

You wandered aimlessly into Doctor Crusher’s office, having finally found a time she was alone. She gave you a smile as you came in.

“Lieutenant, good to see you. I understand you wanted to see me on a rather personal matter.”  
“Yes,” you took a deep breath before going on, “I’ve been in a sexual relationship with someone for a few weeks now.”  
“I see, are you concerned you might have contracted something.”  
“Yes. Feelings” Crusher looked up, surprised and a little amused.  
“Ah. Ok. Then feelings were not part of the equation before?”  
“No. They weren’t ever meant to be; we decided when we started this – whatever it is – that it would be just sex without the romance or commitment. I didn’t have a problem with that, I’m not a romantic person. But now…”

_Is there an IUD that can stop the image of you and me getting married on a hillside, surrounded by ducks, and then we get into a rowboat… oh my god! I think I like you._

“Well? What do you want me to do about it?”  
“What do you mean ‘well’? Scan my brain! Run tests! Give me a diagnosis then give me some goddamn medication because this should not be happening to me.”  
“Well I actually already have a diagnosis and a recommended treatment. Diagnosis: romantic interest. Recommended treatment: tell them how you feel.”  
“Ugh. I knew you were going to say that. And what if… the recommended treatment proves… ineffective.”  
“Then I’d recommend ending the relationship. Trying to have a casual relationship with someone you don’t have casual feelings for will only end in contracting another illness: a broken heart.”

_Oh my god I think like you._

You found yourself sitting alone in your quarters, mulling over Doctor Crusher’s advice. As much as you hated to admit it, she had a point. These – ugh – feelings were eating you up from the inside, metaphorically of course, and they needed to be dealt with and the only way to deal with them would be to let them out. What was the worst that could happen?

He could say no. He’d made himself perfectly clear when he invited you into his bed: this wasn’t a serious relationship, nor did he want one. But did you really want one? As much as you hated to admit it to yourself, you did. And if he didn’t feel the same way… that would hurt. That would really hurt. You gave an exasperated sigh; this was why you didn’t like romance!

_But I say “no, no, no. No, no, no.”_

The sound of the doors sliding open startled you. You whipped around to see Worf enter the room, having set aside the stiff and unyielding posture of the Enterprise’s Chief of Security for the mischievous swagger of your bedmate.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“You didn’t? How disappointing”

You surprised yourself with how quickly you snapped out of your serious musings to start the sexy banter. Worf grinned and crossed the space between you.

“Well, maybe I meant to frighten you a little.”

You could feel the heat of his breath against your neck and his hands trailing down your back to traverse under your shirt. Your heart, as well as regions further south, was pounding. You allowed your head to flop back, exposing your jugular to his lips as they pepper your skin with tiny caresses. You were quickly losing yourself in him, but he still noticed something was wrong.

“Lieutenant.”

“Hmm?”

“Is everything alright?”

_No, no, no._

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, you reached the end! Thanks for stopping by and please drop in on my profile to find other works of Star Trek and other fandoms.


End file.
